Naruto X Sakura
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This is just a gift for one of my friends that I thought turned out pretty good, so I thought I would post it. It is slightly AU and I apologize if the characters are OOC. Please don't hate and flame if it is bad.


**Hey, this is my first Naruto fan-fic so be easy on me. **

**This is a story dedicated to one of my friends who loves Naruto. **

**Hope you like this story, enjoy. **

**-0o0-**

He was talking to her again, little princess Hinata Hyuga. She was always so shy to talk to him, she still stuttered when she did, but at least she was getting braver. Everyone knew she liked him, well everyone but him. Naruto was either too oblivious or he was just dumb, my bet was on him being an idiot. I guess the rumors that blonds were dumb started with him. However stupid he was, I really didn't mind, it suited him. I don't think a smart Naruto would be the same. I don't think he would be so easy going and carefree if he was smart and cared about his grades. "Hey, Forehead!" Another blond called to me, bringing me out of my thoughts of my friend. This blond girl did not have hair as bright as his hair. His shone like the sun in the summer sky; her hair was an ugly sandy color. Plus, the few times that I had used her long ponytail as an advantage in keeping her in kicking distance, her hair wasn't that far off from feeling like sand either.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?" Ino Yamanaka was my rival. She was always making fun of my slightly larger than average forehead, and constantly making me look bad in front of the guys I liked. I could feel Hinata and Naruto looking at us now. I was a little nervous having those bright blue eyes on me, but I refused to show weakness. I just wished this didn't end in a fight; I didn't want to start my day with cuts and bruises. Not to mention Naruto always looked so sad and worried when Ino and I started to fight.

"Sasuke-kun is coming, and today is the day when he is going to agree to go on a date with me, so don't you dare interfere!" I rolled my eyes. I haven't liked Sasuke in a while, there were many reasons for it but I haven't told anyone. I still act the same and cling to Sasuke but my real feelings were directed to another. I was just not sure if he still had feelings for me, and I didn't want to take the risk that he had gotten over me. That was one of the reasons why I stopped liking Sasuke. There is only so much rejection a person could take before you start to lose your affection for that person.

"As if Sasuke-kun would go on a date with a pig like you." I retorted. I don't understand why Ino still thinks that Sasuke is going to notice her. Sasuke had no interest with any girl; he was probably gay if he did like anyone. I wondered what type of guy Sasuke would like. Not someone really loud like Naruto since he was so introverted, but wouldn't it be cute if he fell in love with his opposite. Anyway, I may see Ino as a rival, I still think of her as a friend, and she deserves someone who will actually care for her. I had noticed that Nara boy looking at her some times, like a lot of sometimes.

"How do you know that? Just because Sasuke-kun would not show interest in a billboard brow like you, doesn't mean he wouldn't like me." The she blond yelled at me. I glared at her and she glared back. You could see the electricity between us. This is the thing about our rivalry I really didn't like. She always thought she was better than me and that was obviously wrong.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just sent him an annoyed glare, but Naruto just smile. That was one of the great things about Naruto, no matter how many people were mean to him, he just brushed it off and continued to smile. I guess having the nine-tailed fox inside of you and having the whole village hate you for it gave you practice. Or maybe he was just hiding the pain he felt, I had to remember to ask him about that. Ino stopped glaring at me and bounded over to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura was being mean to me. She said you would never go out with me. Tell her that's a lie." Ino said, grabbing onto his arm. He just shrugged her off and walked into class. This was another reason I didn't like him anymore. He was always so rude to everyone. Just because he was a member of a very powerful clan, he thought the whole world just revolved around him and everyone should bow before him. Yet he hated all the fan girls that tried to get his attention. He could at least have told us politely that he didn't want a girl instead of giving off that, 'I'm so much better than you, I don't even need to talk to you' attitude. The rest of the kids also followed and took their seats. Kakashi-sensi wouldn't be in for another two hours, three hours at the latest so most kids used this time to talk, do home work, or sleep.

I took this time to think about confessing. I really have never been so scared, and I hate myself for it. I had told Sasuke I had loved him so many times in the past, why was it so hard to tell Naruto the same thing. He was pretty obvious with his feelings for me in the past, yet I always pushed him away, pushed him away for someone who always did the same to me. Maybe that is why I am so scared. I know how bad it feels having the one you like treat you as if you were nothing. I know what it is like to love someone and not have any feelings in return. I wondered when I should tell him, too. Sooner was always better than later, but I was still too scared to do it. I just need a plan and the right time to do it. I thought back to how Naruto always asked me to go Ichiraku's when he got two free ramen coupons. I had always thought that if you were going to take a girl out, you should at least pay for the meal. And you don't take her to a ramen booth, take her somewhere classy. Besides, I didn't really care for ramen all that much. I just thought there were other foods out there that were so much better. That's when I got a really good idea on how to confess to Naruto. I would take him to ramen and then when we are walking home, I will tell him. I just hope I had enough money to pay for the amount of food he could eat. I wished for Kakashi-sensi to take as much time as he wanted, I needed the time to think of everything that I needed to do for this to work out. When he did finally come, I couldn't wait to put my plan into action tonight.

-0o0-

I was so nervous I didn't know what to do, but I was strong and I would do this. I wasn't going to be like Hinata and stutter when I told Naruto how I felt. I hadn't told Naruto about this plan, because I didn't want to hear no, not that I thought he would say no to ramen. I hope he isn't out with someone else. I got to Naruto's house and just walked inside. It was a known fact that Naruto's door was always unlock and his friends were always welcome to just come in. "Naruto!" I called, slipping off my shoes before walking around. The house was a little bit of a mess but Naruto was a teenage boy who lived by himself, he didn't have to pick up anything if he didn't want to. Maybe I could help clean if everything goes the way I want it to tonight. He wouldn't want his girlfriend always seeing his house if it was trashed. I didn't get any response and I didn't hear anything coming from the bathroom. Was he even home? "Naruto?" I called again. I checked the kitchen, and the bed room but nobody was home. I really hope that Hinata wasn't asking him out on a date this morning. Was I too late to tell him how I felt? No, Hinata was too shy to actually ask him out, he probably was just out getting something. He would be back soon and I could tell him. I waited a few minutes before I left. I could ask him tomorrow, that way he knows I am coming. I was just passing the center of town when I heard a commotion. I didn't really care; it was probably just two guys trying to show off for some girl. I would have passed it by if I didn't hear the voice of the blond haired blue eyed boy I had wanted to see in the first place. There were a group of people were surrounding what I would guess was the fight.

"Just shut up, Teme! I am done with your attitude. You go around town like everyone should just bow down before you and kiss your feet. Just because you are from the line of a powerful clan doesn't mean that you are royalty." Naruto yelled. I was starting to get worried. I didn't know what they would do it they actually started a fight right here in the center of town. Naruto was strong, but Sasuke always managed to win in their fights, and in this sort of fight no one was going to be holding back. I just hoped we would be about to stop it if it got too far.

"You are just jealous, dobe." Saskue yelled back with a smirk on his face. He was angry but I could see pride in the way he stood. Naruto looked taken aback by the statement, as if he had asked how he was jealous of Sasuke. "You are jealous of how much better I am then someone like you could even dream of being. Not to mention I have everything you want." Sasuke said smugly. I could see Naruto flinch at his statement. Was that even true? Could Naruto actually be jealous of Sasuke? "I have the best grades in the whole school and I am probably the strongest person in that building. Everyone body in this village loves me. Every guy here wants to be my friend because they know how powerful I am right now, and how much stronger I will become. All the girls basically throw themselves at me even though I just ignore them every day. They don't care how bad I am to them, they still want me. Not even one of those girls looks at you. How long have you been chasing after the president of the 'Sasuke' fan club again?" I hated how he said his name. It was as if he was trying to remind Naruto exactly who the fan club was for. I then shuttered when I realized they were talking about me. Besides Ino, I could be considered the president of the Sasuke fan club. If that was really what I could be seen as, I was glad to give up the reign. I never would have loved Sasuke this much if I saw him treating his friends like this. I watched as Naruto looked down, and it almost broke my heart. He had always been the closest friend, the one I could always count on no matter what, and I had always pushed him away for the bastard that Sasuke really was.

"You know, dobe, you should just leave the village. It would make it a lot less hurtful for you. No one wants you here anyway. You easily destroyed half the village without even thinking twice about the people who live here. Are you really asking for everyone to just to forgive you for that? You are a killing machine, a monster. I'm not surprised that Sakura wouldn't like someone like you. Who could ever love an annoying monster like Naruto Uzumaki?" I could not believe my ears. Did Sasuke really just say that? I slowly felt my feet moving on their own will. At first I thought they were taking me away, true I didn't want to hear anything more but I didn't want to leave Naruto. I then realized I was walking into the fight. I heard Naruto call my name, but I ignored him for now. I wanted to punish Sasuke for everything he had said. I stopped not even a foot away from him and just stared into his black eyes, and all I saw was anger and hatred. "Look, even now she comes to me." Sasuke said pride fully in his words. I couldn't take it anymore, but I would never regret my actions. With the hardest and fastest punch I could muster, I hit the Uchiha under the chin, sending him flying straight up in the air a good mile before he came down. Everyone was staring at me, but I really didn't care. I was too mad to care right now.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again, you ass hole." I almost yelled. I held back my tears for Naruto and just glared at the man lying on the ground in pain. "You have no right to say anything to Naruto. He has saved your life more times than you can count, and considering how much of a 'genius' you are that's pretty fucking high. I have no idea how I could have liked bastard like you at one time." I didn't stay to hear his words. I turned on my heel and marched back to Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. Let's go back to your house." I said as I grabbed his wrist and basically dragged him down the street and up to his apartment. He didn't talk until we were alone in the living room of his house.

"Sakura-Chan, why…?" He asked confused. I locked his door and looked at him. I didn't care if I let my tears flow now. He looked just as confused as he sounded and I didn't blame him. This morning I was trying to get Sasuke's attention only on me, and just a few minutes ago I had hit him with all my strength and called him an ass hole. "How much did you hear of that?" Naruto finally asked. I took as seat on the couch and he sat on the table across from me so we were looking face to face. "I mean, I know you heard what Sasuke-Teme said about me, but how much before that? I didn't even notice you in the crowd of people that had gathered around us."

"I came when you told him you were done with his attitude. And truthfully, I am too. I hate the way he acts all high and mighty." I said. I already see the question in his mind without even hearing the words. "I stopped liking him a while ago. I just continued to act the same because that is how everyone saw me. I was the president of the Sasuke fan club. They would have thought something was wrong with me if I suddenly just stopped caring about him. But I guess I can't pretend anymore now, not that I care. I am going to be telling everyone how big a jerk that man is." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I was going to disband the Sasuke fan club if it was the last thing I do.

"Why did you stop liking him? Did he hurt you?" I could see Naruto getting angry over the thought of him hurting me, and it made me smile. This had to mean that he still loved me right? But then again, Naruto was always proactive of his friends.

"Well, after a while I realized that no matter how hard I tried, he wasn't going to love me and I didn't want to feel the heart break of rejection any longer. Which by the way, I want to apologize for all the times I pushed you away. You were, and still are, my beast guy friend." I took a deep breath. I did not like him only as a friend anymore. I was strong, I could do this. "I should have told you had did not feel the same for you as I do now." Naruto's eyes widened. I hid my face from him. I was too embarrassed to look at him right now. He reached out and placed a soft hand on my cheek, and made me look up at him. His blue eyes were breath taking.

"What do you mean, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, scooting a little closer to me. His face was so close, and I could feel my heart beating in my ears. His hand fell to my shoulder but I didn't stop looking at him. I was getting lost in his eyes.

"I…I m…mean t…t…that…" I sighed and shock my head. I said I would not be like Hinata, yet here was stuttering in front of Naruto. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself before I looked at him again. "I love you, Naruto." His eyes widened in shock and looked away to hid a blush. This was embarrassing. I glanced back at him and saw he was too shocked to say anything. "I never thought I would see the day when Naruto Uzumaki didn't have something to say." I lightly laughed but stop when Naruto kissed me. As soon as I realized what he was doing I melted into the kiss. I didn't need Naruto to say anything anymore; I felt it through the kiss. He loved me too, and he was happy that I shared his feelings. When we broke apart, I couldn't help but smile.

"Come one," Naruto said, pulling me up to my feet. "I treat you to ramen." I laughed as I held his hand and we walked to Ichiraku's. Who knows, I might just get to love ramen, though I could never love anything more than Naruto.

**-0o0-**

**So there is the end of that little one shot. I hope you like it**

**I apologize is Sakura got a little OOC at the end. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
